1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to panties and, more particularly, to a pair of panties with skin-whitening and hip-lifting effects.
2. Description of Related Art
It is said that the love of beauty is an essential part of all healthy human nature. Therefore we can see numerous skin-whitening products and skin care products providing skin care and skin-whitening effects for conspicuous portions of human bodies, such as face, facial features, limbs, etc. on the market. Thus, various options of skin care and skin-whitening products aimed at the above-mentioned human body portions are commercially available, and information about taking care of the above-mentioned human body portions is easily accessible.
However, in addition to the aforementioned conspicuous body portions, inconspicuous body portions, such as groin and borders between hips and legs, can also gradually get dark due to friction between skin and skin or between skin and clothes, dirt accumulation, melanin deposition and so on.
Therefore, some skin-whitening products, which are aimed at whitening the darkened portions such as the groin and borders between hips and legs, have been introduced. These products, either in the form of ointment or skin patches, are to be applied to a user's groin and borders between hips and legs and after the application of the skin-whitening products, the user usually has to stay still for a period of time long enough for the products to be absorbed, resulting in inconvenience of the application of the products.
Moreover, as described above, the friction between skin and skin or between skin and clothes at the groin and borders between hips and legs is unavoidable. Though skin-whitening products are commercially available for caring and whitening the groin, waist, and borders between hips and legs at night and during the user's sleep, in day time or when the user leaves home, such caring and whitening treatment have to be broken off, thereby adversely affecting the caring and whitening effects.
Hence, how to remedy the problems and defects of the prior art products is an issue for manufacturers in the art and the inventor of the present invention to work out.